


Победитель получит все

by eastern_wind



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 09:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13338030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eastern_wind/pseuds/eastern_wind
Summary: Вольный перевод 'Winner takes everything'. Я всё ещё не могу простить Юбисофту смерть Дезмонда.





	Победитель получит все

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Winner takes everything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10167992) by [eastern_wind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eastern_wind/pseuds/eastern_wind). 



Жизнь священна? Ей грош цена  
Когда борются две судьбы.  
Только те, кто хлебнул сполна,  
Выжить могут среди борьбы.

Вечно в поиске и бегах,  
Правду пряча за маской лжи,  
Потеряв часть себя в веках,  
Орден Ордену портит жизнь.

Не боясь, на рассвете лет  
И не ставшего судным дня,  
Дав троим время на побег,  
Ты погиб, не щадя себя.

Взрыв - и время теряет ход.  
Там, где только что снег лежал,  
Древний, память хранящий свод  
Вместо храма могилой стал.

Победитель получит все -  
Тамплиер разыграл финал.  
Я скрывал, что тебя любил,  
А теперь ты всего лишь "был".  
И о битвах твоих никто  
Не узнал.


End file.
